As is well known, a variety of hangers, shelving, racks and similar merchandise supports are used to support and display merchandise for convenient viewing and access by customers. A label support usually is provided on each merchandise support for supporting and prominently exhibiting a label or "tag" that may contain pricing, stockkeeping units and other information and indicia pertaining to the merchandise that is on display.
In such merchandise displays, it is desirable to permit ready application, removal and exchange of information labels, e.g. as in instances of changing of the products, prices, sale announcements, images which facilitate inventorying, and other pertinent information. It is further desirable to permit easy changes in the label application and support system.